Multi-dimension
by YaoiRamen
Summary: For the past ten years, the two dimensions have been at war. The original countries we all know and love, the 1p's, suddenly found friend's being replaced by the opposite version of themselves. This was the start of the 2p invasion. But, the 1p's are standing up. They're fighting. And they wont back down. M for lemons, human names used and 2p pairings also mainly used


_A/N: Hey~ Its me back with another hetalia lemon XD This is based off a roleplay I did a while back! If you recognize the storyline, contact me, because I'd love to restart the roleplay! Anyway, as you may know, im a bit crap at updates, but I'll do my best! This has a very dark storyline in some places, and does include rape, bondage and even more hardcore sex ^w^. Enjoy!_

For the past ten years, the two dimensions have been at war. The original countries we all know and love, the 1p's, suddenly found friend's being replaced by the opposite version of themselves. This was the start of the 2p invasion. The army of countries, lead by Luciano Vargas and Lutz Beilschmidt. The 2p's had already destroyed their dimension, killing the weak and innocent, and filling the land with fire and destruction. Now they were looking to do the same here. The 1p's decided to stand up against these foreign invaders – they had done it once with the Pictonians, they could do it again. A special handful of exceptional humans joined the countries in intense training in preparation to stand up against the 2p's. Unfortunately, many comrades were lost, including Im Yong Soo, more commonly known as south Korea, after the 2p version of himself tricked him into being his brother on a mission. Many of the top humans have remained captured, and since that day, many have tried to successfully infiltrate the base, yet none have come back alive…

Darkness. That was all the girl could see. The tight blindfold around her head was pushing into her temples, giving her a huge headache. For the past ten minutes, she had been hearing slight movements in the background from her captors, and knew something very serious was about to happen. She tried moving her hands, but they were bound by some form of cold metal chain. Footsteps approached her, and her hear rate sped up, thudding through her chest. There was no way of telling if she was going to die in the next minute or so. All she could hope was that her training would be able to keep her alive long enough to get back to base. The fabric of the blindfold slowly slipped off her face, pulled off by delicate hands to reveal Feliciano's face…or was it?

"Bongiourno, Lily. I see the 1p's sent a young girl to infiltrate us this time. You know what happened to im yong soo, yet you still press onwards." The Italian grinned, knives jutting out of the pocket of his tight skinny jeans. He walked away slightly, looking up to the glass where the other 2p countries sat. Lutz's scars were just as deep as the rumors said.

"I think that, seeing as you're here now, we should take some time to extract some information from you" His hand swiftly launched one of the razor sharp blades towards her, drawing blood from her cheek and embedding itself in the wall behind her. "it'd be a waste otherwise." He grinned over his shoulder, giving Lily the sense of fear that she had been missing in all the 7 years of training she went through with her brother.

"I came here to get my brother. Let him go, and I'll give you this" her leg moved slightly, sliding out a memory stick – the same memory stick that had been seen heavily guarded. The same memory stick that contained the plans of the 1p's. Luciano's grin spread wide, revealing small, pointy fangs for canines.

"your brother's release will cost more than just that memory stick." He approached her with a twisted grin in his face, clutching a second knife in his hand, ready for it to bite into the juicy meat of Lily's cheek once more. "I've been too caught up with work lately. Merde, you should pleasure me." He grinned even wider. In the observation box, lutz chuckled slightly. This was one of Luciano's best tricks – the ability to get information out of someone. What he had said was a lie – Lutz and Luciano have sex multiple times a day, and have done for a very long time.

Lily stared at the bulge in Luciano's jeans. "how? I have no hands. If you unbind me, maybe I'll be able to treat you better" Her mind's eye grinned – she would be able to escape then too, using her training and the hidden blade that was up her sleeve. Luciano looked down at her, smiling a little softer now and leaning over her, ready to unlock the chain. "of course. I just want a good time"

"now undo the zip with your teeth"

His crotch pressed into her face, a knife blade at her back where the chain that was binding her was. Lily was smart, but Luciano was smarter. With a deep breath, she reached for the zip with her tongue and slowly pulled it down. When the zip reached the end of its tether, she raised her head and slowly pulled the denim down from around his waist, followed by him boxers until his hard member popped up into her face. It had taken a long time, and Luciano had made small patterns of blood on her back with his knife during the process. Lily hesitated as the penis floated in front of her face. Was there any way of her getting out of this alive or still a virgin? Possibilities ran through her head, yet none seemed to shine out for her. She was trapped. The only way out here was to do as Luciano ordered. Then her brother would be released from his confinement. Her tongue poked out, gently licking the slit like a lollipop. The horny Italian murmured some pleasured words in his mother tongue and leaned forwards even more, pushing the whole thing into her mouth before pulling out again, telling her to suck it. She did as he told her to, earning more Italian phrases and a trickle of pre cum down her throat, almost making her gag.

After a couple of minutes, Luciano pushed himself up to a standing position, biting his lower lip before kicking her to the ground. He grabbed the spy by her long black hair and pulled her to the center of the room on her hands and knees.

"If you want to see your fucking frattello again, you're going to have to do better than that!" His hands reached down and rid her lower half of clothing, revealing her wet genitals. She blushed angrily as he saw this. Yes, the danger of it all slightly turned her on. He laughed with disgust before pushing her head to the ground and entering her virgin hole with force, pulling in and out faster and faster, making her scream with both pain and pleasure. Her insides burned with the new feeling and he pushed in deeper and deeper, cursing more and more in Italian. Her scream indicated her going over the edge, yet he continued to go. Harder. Faster. More. More. Her hair flew wildly as he threw her body forwards, then pushed it back onto his hard throbbing cock until he came inside of her, throwing her to one side before picking up the memory stick that lay beside her broken body.

"Perhaps we will enlighten your brother with the news that you're here with the tape of this. Then maybe a quick visit from you might cheer him up. You two won't be seeing the other 1p's for a long time" He chuckled, the signature sound of his echoing through the large concrete holding room as he did up his flies and left through the automatic doors. Lily's crumpled, sweaty body stayed there for some time. After her rapist left, she passed out from too much pain, exhaustion and lack of water. She stayed were she was for the night. None of the 2p's cared. They had the memory stick.

On the other side of the automatic doors, Lutz wheeled his chair over to where his lover was walking, allowing him to sit on his lap, kissing him passionately. "You did a good job, mein leibe. We have a good threat to use against this girls sister. He is bound to break. And you – "He grinned slightly, pushing his forehead against Luciano's "- You deserve a treat" he began to kiss the smaller man, pushing his strong tongue through the gap in his lips. The other countries in the observing box saw them making out and hastily left – they knew where this was going.

"mnn, lutz." Their kiss broke for a split second so Luciano could speak. "I don't like being top. Please fix it mi amore" His legs wrapped around the more muscular man and the kiss intensified. German hands pushed the fabric up and over Luciano's head, running his hands down is small toned chest and toying with his nipples. Luciano's member began to perk up again, nudging itself against his lover's already hard member. "You're already hard?" He asked, grinning as he undid the belt buckle that separated him from the thing he wanted at that moment in time. The fabric slid off and he pushed himself off the chair backwards, kneeling on the floor so that he could suck Lutz's dick. Grabbing it by the base, he teased it with his tongue slightly, before pushing the whole thing into his mouth, swilling his tongue around it again whilst it was in his mouth. Pre cum leaked out of it and he swallowed it happily, pulling the hot, throbbing member out of his mouth with a satisfying "pop!" lutz grunted with pleasure and leaned back on the chair slightly so he could reach the drawer where they kept the sex toys.

"What will it be today, mein italien? The ring? The beads? The ball? Its your choice, mein leibe." Luciano got up, sitting back on his lovers lap and pushing his hardened erection into the fabric of his jeans.

"How about all three?" He bit his bottom lip and looked at Lutz with half lidded eyes. His lover chuckled and shrugged, pushing his jeans down again and sliding on the ring once his erection had popped up. He twisted it, causing it to vibrate slightly and sent a shiver through Luciano's body, earning a loud moan. He grinned and pushed the vibrating beads up his wet hole, causing more moans to erupt from his horny body. Lutz pulled them out again, and stuffed the rubber ball in his mouth as it widened to produce another moan, being muffled by the object that was then tied around the back of his head. Lutz smiled, tilting his head down to look at his lover.

"I'm gonna make you cum all over this floor so many times" Grinning, he grabbed both of their cocks and rubbed them together, letting the vibrations pulse through both penises. Luciano moaned through the gag, saliva dripping down from his mouth as the pleasure shot up his body, all of his nerves on fire. Lutz knelt down and began to pump his member, pulling the beads in and out with the other hand. The Italian had to lean against the wall for support, moaning loudly and coming onto lutz's face. With a grin, he wiped it off and licked the white substance off of his hand. He picked Luciano up and sat him on the desk, legs up so he could toy with his genitals. Slowly, he pulled the beads out of his anus until they were free. Luci whimpered at the absence of something in his rectum, but was suddenly moaning again when Lutz filled the hole himself, pumping in and out, faster and faster until Luciano came a second time. Without waiting, lutz pulled out rolled him over, entering him from the back as he screamed in pleasure, begging for more through his tears and cries of pleasure until he came a third time, spilling his hot seed over the desk. Lutz carried on, pumping himself in and out until he followed suit, coming inside of Luciano and untying the gag, followed by taking the ring off. He pulled him up, sitting on the chair as he fell onto him with a loving kiss.

"ti amo~"

"Ich liebe dich." He smiled, looking into his lovers eyes. "Now, lets get down to some business"

_Contined chapter 2~ more lemons will follow_


End file.
